Evil isn't THAT badRight?
by Girlywolf144
Summary: Brianna was an ordinary, if beautiful, girl. Caine Soren was the opposite of normal. Sometimes, opposites attract at Coates Academy... CainexOC SamxAstrid later I have no ownership of Gone.
1. A fresh start

I sighed, looking up at my counselor. Her mouth was a grim slash. Her cheap lipstick was bleeding into her wrinkles. "Now, Brianna, you have had, ahem, issues with your parents, correct?" I just stared at her with my big soft emerald eyes. The Evil One cleared her throat with a," hem hem," "Well dear, there is only one place right for you. It's called Coates Academy, just outside Perdido Beach, CA." I glanced up at her, startled. "You mean Fallout Alley?" She cleared her throat again. God, that's so annoying. She replied with a, "Well, the problems have died out and..." She was cut short by my murmured whatever as I stormed out of the room. Collapsing on my yellow bed, I sighed for the second time in 15 minutes. "Fun in the sun", I thought, already mentally preparing myself for hell. "Well, time to start packing!"

Looking out of the window was more fun than I expected. It was totally easy to just space out and listen to my ipod. "Hot and cold" was on. I wonder how my new life would be. I could become a weirdo, nerd, or normal. Possibly even popular! I laughed at myself. I had always been very pretty, with soft green eyes and perfectly and naturally straight chestnut hair. I had always been willowy and slender, at 5'6''. I didn't think I was beautiful. Many boys disagreed, hitting on me every time I turned a corner. "Life will be different here. I'll be happier." At least I wouldn't have to share a room with an emo pyromaniac. That had not been fun. Lost in thought, I almost didn't hear the balding, aged bus driver call out, "Perdido Beach!" I hauled myself off the pleather seat and lugged my stuff off the bus. There was nothing to do now but wait for a ride.

A boy who appeared to be about my age, 14, sat beside me. "Umm..hey.." he said, clearly but timidly. I smiled shyly back at him. "Hi. Whats your name? I'm Brianna. Called Bree. He grinned back at me. He had a bright and dazzling smile. " Tintle." His features were so handsome, but cold. It was like they had been carved out of ice. A perfect ice sculpture. He and I regarded each other, somewhat warily. Then, a coach bus drove up. The wind blew his raven black hair into his eyes…

Wow. Just wow. The girl was drop-dead gorgeous. A goddess, dropped to Earth. An angel. She smiled tentatively at me. Her long, perfect hair swung down to her middle back. Her emerald eyes were somehow not hard, but soft and caring. Perfect, alabaster skin. Sunny smile. Wrong footed, feeling awkward, I stepped closer to the goddess. "Umm…hey..." I said, internally wincing. She smiled, somewhat sheepishly, at me. It took my breath away. "Hi what's your name? I'm Brianna. Called Bree,"I gave an unusually cheerful smile at her. Bree's voice was like wind chimes, a soft summer breeze to my winter chill. I replied with a confident, "Caine. Caine Timpleton." With that, the bus drove up, with a gust of wind that blew my unruly hair into my eyes. "Hey, lovebirds get on!" The old man yelled. Flushing, I scampered unto the bus, Bree behind me.


	2. A new life

This school was intimidating. The teachers had added colorful and inspiring messages onto posters and..a TAPESTRY???? What the heck? I shot a weirded out look at Caine, at the exact same time as he glanced at me. We shared a private giggle before a pretty Asian girl popped up. "Hey, my names Taylor, and I'm supposed to show you around today… oh, you're laughing at the tapestry. I don't blame you; it's totally ridiculous. I mean, smiley faces and hearts? But, whatever, if that's what they like… What are your names?" I answered first. "Brianna. Call me Bree though." Caine responded a little later. "Caine. Caine Soren." He didn't smile like he had at me. Taylor looked happy over the announcement that I was Brianna. "You're my roommate! I was afraid I'd get a nerd or something, like last year." She giggled. I smiled, a little unsure. "Caine, huh? Watch out for Drake Merwin." Caine just stared at her. "Why? I'm not scared of him!" His chin lifted was so adorable when he did , I heard low, menacing footsteps. "Then you should be, Pretty Boy Soren," a low, gravelly voice growled from behind us.

Sorry, that was really short! Yhe next one is going to be longer though


	3. Chapter 3

I spun around, getting Bree behind me. If this guy was dangerous, I didn't want her getting hurt. She was too nice for that…too nice for Coates at all. I frowned, wondering what brought _her _here. She was too good for this school, for me…A rough voice broke into my thoughts. "I was talkin' to you, pretty boy." I glared into the dark brown, almost black eyes that were boring into mine. His mop of sandy hair flopped over his eyes. Bree gave a startled gasp from behind me. "Drake Merwin was in my class in school three years ago!" she whispered, clearly shell-shocked. I upped my "protective stance" and trying to sound tough, said, "Back off! Stay away from me, man." His eyes turned appraising, studying me and Bree. "Hey Brianna… you grew up quite a bit, huh?" She flushed, her pale face turning pink. "Hey Taylor. T'sup?" "Stay away from them, Drake!" Taylor warned. Drake once again looked me in the eye, then turned and walked away. Bree gave a small sigh of relief. I looked at her, concerned. "You ok? That Drake is creepy." She smiled wanly and turned towards Taylor. "You ok?" Taylor grinned. "Yeah, he's not too bad."

God. Drake Merwin. Here! My instincts kicked in. Run as fast as you can, far as you can. Disturbed, dangerous, ready to kill. I shuddered; swinging my long hair out of my eyes. Before I could run, a protective arm flew out of nowhere, sheltering me. I relaxed. I knew Caine would protect me. I'd always had a good sense of people…and animals. I shied away from that thought, and focused back on the conversation. Crapcrapcrap! He had noticed gave me a leer before saying,"Hey Bree… you grew up quite a bit, huh?"I shuddered, internally and externally, and tuned out the rest of the conversation.

Wow. These two have, like, total frisson. Their names even sound good together. Caine Bree. Bree Caine. He even protected her from Drake! Sooo cute! But, right now, more important things were happening. "Hey… where are you staying, Caine?" I inquired. It took him am moment to respond. "Ummm… East Wing room 2A." I smiled in anticipation. "Well... You're with Andrew in the only boy's room in the girl's wing." I stifled a giggle, but Bree didn't bother. She laughed so hard I thought she would cry. Caine shot her a mock glare. "Watch it, you little brat!" He said teasingly. My eyes widened. Caine didn't seem like the type to tease. At all. Bree gave a quivery little smile back at him. "Look whose talking, Grouchy." "Wow nice comeback, Bree." Caine replied, grinning openly now. "Yeah, well..umm.. I'm cool! Beat that!" I started laughing along with Caine and Bree. Bree was the worst at comebacks. "Well, hate to break up the party, but its time to go to our rooms now!"

I sighed. I needed to break the habit of sighing. But Caine and I were going to be separated. Well, technically we already were already, but still…I looked at my new room. Instead of black, there was purple. Purple love beads, purple shag rug, purple bed, purple lamp shades. Taylor called it her personal color. My side of the room is white, so far. She said that I could do whatever I wanted with it. I was toying with green and blue. That would be cool… "Hey, Taylor?" "Yeah?" I paused. "Umm…is there a pet store in Perdido Beach?" She looked at me funny. "Yeah…why?" "Well…I wanted to get a cat." "Oh, cool. We are allowed to, after all. I was gonna get a bird…" "Tay… What did you get sent here for?" There was a long, extremely awkward silence. " I hacked into a computer and gave out test answers to my entire school."


	4. Ja Dude!

Caine looked up at his ceiling. It was plain. Nothing. Blank. Andrew snored in his bed. Caine couldn't sleep. BreeBreeBreeBree. That was the only thing he could think about. Her smile, her laugh, the look of terror on her face…Caine closed his eyes and ran through all of her moments with him. So few. So much time to make more. Was it possible to fall in love with someone in 3 hours? It obviously was. Caine rolled over and stuffed his face in his pillow.

Taylor looked at Bree. She talked in her sleep. This time, it was something about how cheese tastes good with red grapes. Sighing, Taylor flipped open her laptop. Typing in, "Brianna Lupinea", she clicked the enter button. A thousand articles came up. "Murder Suspect!" caught her attention first. Then Bree cried out in her sleep. "No! I'll be good, I promise!" That killed Taylor. She closed her laptop and went back to bed.

_He was coming towards me. I couldn't stop it. He would hit me…_

The next morning, Bree woke up with a start. Then she remembered her dream…_ Hey, Bree, you can't climb that tree faster than me! The 6 year old Bree pouted. Of course I can! You are a big meanie!_ Bree looked up at her ceiling, then her clock. 5 in the morning! Bree rolled over and snuggled under her covers. There were still 3 hours to fall back asleep…

_DINGDONG!!!_ Caine groaned and rolled out of his warm bed. _Ouch…_he thought, head pounding. Andrew chuckled, "Fell of the bed, dude?" Caine smiled. "Yeah, hit my head…hey, what time is it?" Andrew turned to his timex black alarm clock. His light brown, slightly shaggy hair fell into his eyes as he did so. "Aww… crap! I set the alarm an hour early! Sorry, man!" Caine groaned. "No problem, dude." "Hey, what are the schedules for the 8th graders?" Andrew looked at the piece of paper stuck to the wall. "Umm.. First, math, science, French, English, health, gym. Then free time the rest of the day." Andrew looked at Caine. "But before we go down to eat, you might wanna put a shirt on…or not, depending on your preference." Caine flushed red. _God, why do I blush so easily?_ Andrew laughed. "Hey,you got a girlfriend?" Caine shook his head slowly. "No? Got plenty to choose from." With that last comment, Andrew slouched off into the shower.

Taylor gracefully got out of bed. Bree was already in the shower, sing horribly off key to some country song. _Oh well, a small price to pay for a good roommate._ "Hey! Bree! I need the shower too, you know!" Taylor heard a small laugh as the door opened. Bree came out, fully dressed. "Hey, how did you dress so fast?" Bree giggled. "That's for me to know and you to find out!" she sang as she danced out of the bedroom. Off to find Caine, most likely. _Now I have the room to myself! Yes!_

Bree skipped down the stairs. _I might as well be in a musical because I'm sooo cheerful today! I might as well break into song and dan-!!_ "Hey, you!" A deep, menacing voice growled. "I want to talk to you!" A deep shiver ran through Bree's bones. _Drake! Oh god why?_ He smiled evilly at her. Another shudder went through her body. Her green eyes widened with terror. Drake leered down at her. " Don't worry…I wont hurt you… BADLY." "Ja,danke dude!" Came out of nowhere. Drake swiveled backward. Caine! Caine was here! And a friend, Ja boy.


	5. Sweet Bree?

Caine looked at the scene before him. Some guy pinning Bree up to a wall. His vision turned scarlet. Just as he was about to charge , Andrew put a hand on his shoulder. "Wait, dude, I have a plan." Caine looked at the other boy like he was crazy, but stepped down.

_Okay Andrew think on your feet…Wow that girl is HOT!!!_" Ummm….What's your plan, Andrew? Andrew? ANDREW!!!" Andrew snapped out of it. Caine was looking at him, most likely wondering what my brilliant plan was. I shouted the first thing that came to mind, "Ja dude danke!"

_THAT'S his brilliant plan. Oh. My. God. I am never going to forget that._ Caine stared at his friend in total shock. Well, Drake had been startled off, which was always a good thing. Drake… why was he after sweet Bree? It wasn't like she was competition, or was she? Caine frowned as he realized he still didn't know why she had been sent here. He would have to ask her sometime. But for now, he would see if she was all right.

Bree sighed. Drake was gone, but he'd be back. Angry, and he'd punish her. Again. She shivered. Drake was'nt THAT bad…when he liked you. And he didn't like me. At All. But Caine was here, with his friend, AKA Ja boy. Caine strode forward purposefully toward Bree. He checked her for noticeable wounds with absolutely no attempt at subtlety. Bree noticed, and hid her curving smile by swinging her long hair forward. _Everyone thinks I'm sweet and innocent little Bree! Not really… My plan is ready to go! _


	6. Ketchup and fainting

Hey y'all! Bet you guys didn't see that one coming! Yeah, Bree's not sweet and innocent! She is not a Mary-sue! I feel better now…

Bree smirked at Caine. "Soo… you can drink 5 bottles of ketchup, huh?" The tan girl next to her laughed. This girl was petite, with long, wavy light brown hair and clear brown eyes. "I believe it, Candy-cane!" " Stop calling me that, Mia," Caine said through gritted teeth. Mia laughed. Andrew sat beside Mia, his arm casually slung around her shoulders. " Chill out, Caine." He said, laughter in his voice. Taylor joined in the conversation. "Yeah, Cainey-boy, I seriously doubt you can." Caine flared up, beleaguered by his companions. "I can and I will!" Caine lifted up the first bottle of Heinz ketchup. "Go on Caine!" "Yeah, do it!" the others goaded. Caine took his first swallow and…

30 minutes later, the night nurse, Nurse Temple, supported an unconscious Caine. Nurse Temple had berated the teenagers, and they were remorseful until she was out of sight. Then, they became a wild group of carefree kids again. "That was PRICELESS!!!"said Mia, the renowned prankster. It was common knowledge that she had owned an illegal downloading site that most people used. She had been at Coates, or as it was affectionately known, "Stalag 14". Andrew, her boyfriend of 8 months, had attacked his abusive father. He had been here for two years. Bree was still a mystery, and Caine refused to tell anyone. Mia had her own room, adjoined to Taylor and Bree's through one of the many secret passageways throughout the manor. This was how Mia could get to her friends without getting caught. So now the three girls were painting their nails on the floor while watching _Mean Girls _and laughing hysterically. " Need…Air!" Taylor gasped in between bursts of laughter. There was a rap on the door. " Behave!" Came the stern voice of Mrs. Durgins, the Gym teacher who everyone said ate raw meat to keep her strength up. After the teacher finally left, Mia spoke up. "Hey, guys, I have the best prank ever for tonight. What do you think? You wanna?" Taylor agreed with no hesitation. Mia and Taylor did pranks together all the time. Bree was slower to agree. " Maybe… what is it?" Mia smiled, obviously delighted to be asked. "Well, girls, here's what we do…"

Approximately 6 hours later, 5:oo AM, a scream rang through the corridors. The kid named Chunk ran out. "OMG I'm a ginger!!!" Everyone laughed as he ran from the boys wing to the girls wing. "HELP MEEEEE!!!" Nurse temple strode through the hall. " Don't be ridiculous, you're perfectly fine. Go back to bed! All of you," With that, she departed. Andrew and Caine walked over to the three laughing girls. "Hey, great job, sweetie!" Andrew said. "Yeah." Caine said, already thinking of more deeds to be done with Mia's ingenuity, some not so innocent. So began Caine's descent into evil…

Ok. I don't really like this chapter, but see that pretty little button? It looks lonely. How about you press it?


End file.
